Breakable
by shipet100
Summary: Three minutes. Three minutes before you come walking in, sit in the chair next to mine and ask if I feel like talking today. Three minutes till I stare at you then go back to watching out the window. Three forty nine.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at in the office that smelled of cleaner's and apples, my seat is in its usual spot by the window. I glace at the clock from the corner of my eye.

Three forty seven.

Three minutes. Three minutes before you come walking in, sit in the chair next to mine and ask if I feel like talking today. Three minutes till I stare at you then go back to watching out the window.

Three forty nine.

The Hot-dog vender is talking to the over weight cop as he buys his usual lunch. Large hot dog, mustard, ketchup, relish, and a bottled Pepsi.

Three fifty.

The door opens slowly as you walk in, the same old smile on your face. You're seat next to mine. I hear the zip of a zipper. I don't even have to look over to know what you're doing. You pull out the big pad of paper you always use. The one with all the doodles of people and things you make when you're bored, the one with all the random stickers all over the back that I put there when you left me alone with stickers and that note pad on my second day here.

"So, I hope you slept well. Did you have a good day at school?" You ask me with a smile. You already know the answer, so why ask?

No, I didn't sleep well, I didn't sleep at all.

I wouldn't know about school, I didn't go. Again.

I stare at you blankly, I know you hate it when I do. They all do, and eventually, it will turn to nothing but pure hate for me all together-it always dose.

"Your not going to talk to me are you?" You seem hurt, you really must be crazy.

I go back to looking at the window. The fat cop is waving goodbye to the hot-dog vender as he walks back to his cop car.

I sneak a look at the clock.

Two fifty eight.

"You know looking at the lock won't make you feel any better or make this go any faster." You say with out even looking up from your doodles.

I look back out the window, acting as if nothing had happened. Acting like you didn't know how bad I wanted out of here. Acting as if I was fine, because _I am fine._

As long as I kept saying those three little words, I would be fine. I would be calm, I would be _fine. _

Four o'clock.

I stick my hands in my pocket, checking to see if I had enough change for a bottle of water from the vending down stairs. .25, .50, .75, 1.00, 1.20, 1.28, 1. 35. Just enough for a bottle of water. Recount and then count again.

I get up, not caring if I'll get in trouble for it. You snap out of your doodles at the sound of my sudden action.

"Satoshi?" You say, you voice soft and caring to people ears, but fake and filled with hate in mine. I start walking for the door. I barley get it open a inch before your hand comes down hard to shut it again.

"Let go." My voice barley above a whisper.

Sudden I'm in your arms, my face to your chest. Your sent filling my nose, Sweet yet spicy. It smells nothing like him, nothing at all like him. I close my eyes, trying to convince my body I would be much better off if I push you away. Finally my arms respond, pushing you away from me.

"No," You say tightening your grip around me. Your back hits the door with a dull ' 'thump'. Sliding down the length of the wood you pull me into your lap.

"No," you whisper again. "I'm never going to let you walk out of here again. Not when you're going back into the lions den."

And I don't know what came over me, but I being to cry into your chest. And it just felt so damn _good_ to be held that I cling to your shirt as tightly as I can, because I know, sooner-or-later, I will have to let go, because you'll let go of me, and the only arms I'll be in are the one's that belong to the bastard knows as my father.

I peek out from under your shirt to look at the clock.

Four seventeen.

**Wooo, no I won't be a bitch, there will be a second, although I do like this as a one-shot.**

**This is to my wonderful friend Feathery Fear! I love you Niie-chan! (Sorry your story took so long!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here is the second Chapter! Enjoy! **

--

Satoshi walked out of the small room ignoring the yell of "Don't be late tomorrow! And tell Krad to get his sorry butt in here!" After today, Satoshi was never coming back. _Ever_. He could hunt him down for all he cared. He. Was. Not Coming. Back.

"Satoshi? You okay?" a boy with bright red eyes and hair asked, a look of concern apparent on his face. Satoshi only nodded.

"You look like a truck ran you over. What did they tell ya' you were crazy as the rest of us?" the blond next to the red head said with a smirk.

"Krad!!" the blond-Krad- received a sharp punch to the gut form the smaller read-head.

"Ow, Daisuke! What the hell!" Krad rubbed his stomach.

Satoshi bowed his head at his friend's antics. "…home…" he whispered, he just wanted to leave.

At his words Daisuke and Krad stopped there fighting to look at him.

Daisuke grabbed his back pack and looked to Krad with asking eyes.

"Let's get out of here before he realizes we're gone." Krad said picking up his bag as well.

"KRAD!!" a yell came from inside the adjacent room.

"Run for it!" Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand and bolted, Krad fallowing close behind.

"DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE!" The yelling continued behind them, but Satoshi was paying little attention. He just wanted out of there.

"Hey I thought shrinks weren't supposed to yell!" Krad called back, enjoying the torment he brought to the older man.

Reaching the elevator, Daisuke pushed Satoshi in before him. "Hurry up, Krad!" he called.

Krad came sliding in, the rubber on his shoes trying to get a sturdy surface to hold on to, and collapsed laughing while the doors shut on a non-to-happy shrink with bight purple hair.

After a few minutes Krad stop laughing and groaned.

"What? Didn't get a chance to punch him?" Daisuke asked handing over a stick of gum over to him and Satoshi.

"Yes, but that's not what's wrong. Tomorrows gonna be a _bitch_." He ran a hand though the blond locks that had fallen from his hair tie.

"We don't have to go." Satoshi was leaning up against the side of the elevator. Krad and Daisuke look at him with shock.

"Are you sure? You're the one who always thinks we should go." Daisuke looked into his eyes. "Did something happen today? "

"I'm just sick of coming. It's a waste of time." Satoshi said with a cold and even voice, looked away, the movement causing hair to fall in front of his eyes.

"Cool by me." Krad shrugged on the ground.

"Now the question is how to avoid the cops when it's reported you didn't go to therapy." Daisuke asked looking straight at Krad.

Krad raised a finger and pointed it at Daisuke. "Don't give me that look; they will come after both your asses too ya know. I'm not the only one here on court order."

Satoshi laugh a silent laugh, glad to be around his friends for the time being.

"Would anyone come here if not on court order?" Daisuke asked.

"Only house wives." Krad laughed.

The doors opening snapped the three out of their musings.

"YOU THREE! STOP!" The shrink was standing on top of the stairs, glaring as if to freeze them in the steps.

"Nevah!" Krad yelled back pushing both Daisuke and Satoshi out of the elevator and began running.

Speeding out of the building, Krad grabbed his bike from behind the bushes, while throwing Daisuke's and Satoshi's helmets to them as the climbed on the back. Starting the small motor and throwing a knowing smirk back at the shrink, Krad pressed hard on the gas and took off into traffic.

--

Krad stopped the motor in front of a small abandon house. "Home, sweet home." He said with a smile. Walking his bike into the poorly made garage, Daisuke and Satoshi walked into the house.

Inside was nothing to look at. A small table next to the window held a radio, with a few board games pilled up next to it. Standing next to it was a book case, with books and random nick-knacks the group liked.

Pushed against the opposite wall was an old couch with a blanket throw hazardly over it. Over the couch a picture hung. It was old and faded, but you could still make out the three smiling people in the picture. Daisuke and Satoshi where being held up in the air by a much taller Krad.

Daisuke walked over and turned the small radio on and began looking for a station he liked. Krad walked into the room and looked Satoshi over once with hard eyes.

"You," He said pointing to the small bluenett. "Get some sleep; you look like death warmed over. Well wake you when you have to leave. And you," Turning to face Daisuke. "Come with me, I need a helper monkey." Krad ducked as a rock was thrown his way by the short redhead.

Satoshi nodded his response and made his was to the couch. Pulling the blankets over his body, hoping for an undisturbed sleep.

**Yea, yea, yea, I know it's short as all hell, and overly late. I'm sorry, I've been busy. I'll update again soon, and I do mean soon and not in 20 years. So there's no need to send the rabid story monkeys after me. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Come here little one. I won't harm you. I love you" the voice calls, soothing, calm, yet it has my hair on ends. I know that voice it's _his_ voice. I know I should be moving, but I can't._

"_Little one!" the voice is becoming angry, "Come here!" I know if I don't move I will pay for it later. _

"_I can't!" I want to scream "I'm stuck!" but my voice has left me._

"_How dare you disobey me!" then _he_ lashes out. _He_ hits me, once, just once across the face and I fall to the ground. _His_ slap didn't break skin, yet I'm bleeding not just on my face, but everywhere. Pain burns across my flesh as I feel the warm blood beginning to pool around me. _

"_I will show you what happens to bad little boys like you." Then there _he _was, pulling in and out of me. Finally I find my voice, and I scream a high-pitched noise. And_ he's _gone. I'm alone and still bleeding. I lay there for what seems like an eternity, doing nothing but feeling the waves of pain flow over my body, and then I hear it. It's soft, calm and chaired the wind I didn't know was there._

"_Satoshi" I push myself to my feet, ignoring the pain that was brought to life by the action, and the blood that poured from me. I should have died already, but I can't. Because _he_ won't let me. But maybe, just maybe, if I tell then I can be free. _

"_Satoshi_………._where are you?" I hear the call. And I'm no longer walking, but running; leavening a gruesome trail behind me. _

_I stumble and fall to the ground. "Satoshi." I hear again. I look up to see you there. My heart feels warm. I smile as you hold out you hand to help me up. I try to reach or it but I'm frozen again, my voice gone. _

"_Satoshi? Satoshi!" I keep trying; I see your face fall, tears starting to overwhelm your beautiful eyes. _

"_Please! Let me help! Satoshi! Please!" I cant I'm frozen. Then I see it, looking just past you I see _him_ there. He's smiling, and the reason I can't move. _He _didn't want me happy, so I won't be, I will never be free. _

"_Satoshi! Satoshi!"_

_I feel my own tears fall down my face. Please, don't turn away from me, don't leave me. _

_But you are going to. _

_I see you face turn from sadness to rage. "Fine! Die for all I care! If you don't want help you don't deserve it! Your not worth it." And you turn away from me. And all _he_ does is smile. _

"_Satoshi! SATOSHI!" _

_My sobs rack my body, blood gushing all the more. But the pain in my body isn't anything to the pain I feel in my soul, I'm being torn apart from the inside. Half of me wants to stand up and scream of all my worth that I'm worth more than _he _will ever know, that he cant control me, because I am me. The other half wanting to curl up into a ball and die, leave this place of pain and misery behind me, ignore the words that hurt me so. A fresh round of sobs wracking my body, as the words where repeated over and over in my head._

_Because deep down, I know it's true_

"_SATOSHI!" _

I'm shaken awake to find a pair of ruby eyes and a pair of golden one looking down at me, hiding no worry the smaller asks, "Satoshi, are you okay?"

I nod slightly, and sit up. I open my mouth but my voice dies in my throat. Krad knows what I mean anyway. " Its 5:57."

All thoughts die away as I hear those words. I'll never get home in time. I'm already late, and I will suffer for it, I stand and walk to the door. I turn and manage a small wave as I rush out.

I start as a walk, knowing I wont get home in time, but then it turns to a run as I hope that maybe, just maybe, he'll be late, that I'll beat him home.

I'm out of breath as I reach the house. I freeze as I see his car isn't parked outside. I could have cried right then, I rushed inside and smile, something good finally happened.

"You are late." I hear from behind me. My heart freezes. I didn't beat him back. I was too late. And now I have to pay the price.

I bite my tongue as his hand slaps me. I know this dance, and I know that crying wont do me any good.

Because, I'm just not worth it.

**

* * *

**

Woo! Update! I know it bites hard core, but I thought you guys should get something, so this was kind of thrown together.

**Another update will be up soon, so review?**


End file.
